Listening with Their Hearts
by jenson40
Summary: Jess and Rory have been happily married for two years now, and they're family is growing with the anticipated arrival of their second daughter. But their lives are turned upside down when a young boy walks into Truncheon one afternoon. From that moment on the infamous dodger and book tease must listen with their hearts to help and love this child at all costs. Post-revival Literati


**AN: Ok, hey everyone! I have no clue where the idea for this came from, but I've been working on it for a week or two now. It took me a while because it was so long and because I sometimes would get stumped, but I wanted to write it. Sorry about the length, but I'm a fan of long fics, and the idea just ran on its own. I couldn't believe how much I wrote, this is the longest one shot yet. So, if you didn't know this is a sequel to Seeing the Light, my other post-revival Lit story. This one has some awesome married!Lit moments, and as always Reilly (Gilmore) Mariano is the bestest kid around. Well, I hope you enjoy this, and please review! Have a happy week guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It wasn't often that people really came into Truncheon to look at the books. It was almost never that a child came in, let alone without a parent. The bell above the door rang, and Jess immediately looked up expecting to see his wife and daughter entering with lunch. Instead, a little boy no more than six stood in the doorway; his eyes scanning the room before taking a few tentative steps toward an extremely high bookshelf. Jess tried to ignore the helpless look he saw in the child's eyes, and he most definitely tried to ignore the way his body looked incredibly malnourished.

Jess continued to edit the book he was working on, still trying to ignore the child who had come in moments before. He couldn't help but imagine if it was Reilly who was walking into a random publishing house looking the way that boy had. He tried to ignore it longer, but it was getting difficult as the minutes dragged on, and the boy still hadn't moved from behind the highest of bookshelves. Seeing that kid walk in reminded the writer of his younger days when he would go into bookstores to find solace. The thought caused him to stand up and head towards the shelves the boy was hiding behind.

Turning the corner, Jess noticed the way the boy curled against the bookshelf and jumped in horror when the man came to face him. The child scooted closer to the bookshelf even though Jess held up a reassuring hand. The kid's green eyes studied the man before him, deciding whether he was friend or foe. Jess put out his best father vibe, the one he used when dropping off Reilly at preschool. The kid continued to eye him like he was a comic book villain. Jess decided it was probably best to let the child be, and he returned to his work.

He didn't look up again until he heard the door open and shut rather quickly, and the boy was gone. Jess wondered what had urged the child to enter his publishing house and where the kid's parents were. The brown eyed man made his way through the bookshelves to the spot where the boy had been sitting a few minutes earlier. A couple books were in disarray and out of order, but it was likely that the child couldn't read or was very new to the concept. Jess got down on level with the bottom shelve and began restocking.

He felt someone watching him, and Jess found himself face to face with the boy. The brunet child eyed the book in the adult's hands. The man looked down at the book he was holding, a copy of a retelling of children's stories they had recently published to draw in a more diverse crowd (in reality the guys wanted things to be more enjoyable when their own kids came into work with them). Apparently, the kid knew how to read. His little six-year-old frame shook slightly with fear, and didn't relax even an ounce when Jess smiled easily at him.

"Do you want it?" He asked. The child finally met Jess's gaze, unwilling to speak. "You can have it. It's my daughter's favorite." He held out the book. The green-eyed boy swiped it from the man's hands, causing Jess to chuckle slightly. Then the child retraced his steps out the door. Jess sighed as he stood up, not caring in the least bit that the kid didn't pay for the book.

The rest of the day dragged on uneventfully. Matt and Chris both came in at different times. They had been letting Jess do more of the work lately because he practically begged them (only practically, Jess Mariano did not beg. Unless it was with his four-year-old daughter to get ready in the mornings). At six, he waved his goodbyes to the guys and stepped out the door. Rory had asked him to be home by at least seven; she knew how hard he was working as of late, and she deeply respected his work ethic. But instead of heading towards the townhouse he and his family lived in, Jess turned his car toward the local church.

He had never been religious. Not on a huge level at least. When Reilly was christened, this was the church she was christened in. Though lately, he had been going more often. It was becoming a habit that he liked, and although they were made fun of by Lorelai for it, the couple always felt better after mass. Jess made his way up the steps of the architecturally beautiful building, and let it all sink in as he stepped forward to light a candle. After lighting a candle, Jess made his way down the aisle. This had also been the church where he and Rory had a second wedding to invite all of their friends and other family members to.

"Oh, Jess, I didn't see you there." A man in his forties stepped into the sanctuary. Jess came back up the aisle, and smiled pleasantly at the man before him.

"Sorry, Father. I was just, well, you know…" He trailed, and his eyes found the different stained glass that was throughout the sanctuary. Father O'Hara nodded in understanding. The past couple months Jess had been coming in most nights to light a candle and say a quick prayer.

"Actually, I'm quite glad I caught you. I was wondering if you and Rory would be willing to help me out with something." The priest beckoned Jess to follow him towards his office. Jess nodded quickly, willing to do most anything for the man of God. Father O'Hara sat behind his desk, gesturing for Jess to take the chair in front. "This evening, I'll be having dinner with the Scotts, there've been some issues with their eldest, Jamie." Jess nodded, having seen the Scotts from time to time.

Father O'Hara cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes, well. Most Tuesdays, well most days actually, I have a dinner guest. I've been trying to guide him spiritually, and guide him in other ways as well because he doesn't really have a stable home life. Although, because of his age it's been quite difficult. I was hoping that maybe you and Rory would be able to possibly make sure he isn't alone tonight while I'm out with the Scotts."

Normally, if this was someone else asking Jess to invite someone he didn't know over for dinner, he would have told them they were cracked and went on his merry way. But this man specifically had helped him change from the day he had stepped into the Philly to the man he was now. "Of course, Father," He said so easily. The priest happily clasped his hands and led Jess back into the sanctuary.

Jess followed down the aisles, until Father O'Hara stopped in front of one of the pews. Lying down, eyes fluttering with sleep, hands clasping a book of stories was the little boy who had been at Truncheon earlier that day. "This is Albert," The priest whispered. "He's had a rough few years. His father's gone, and his mother overdosed a few years back. He's been bouncing around from foster home to foster home for the past three years. I thought maybe you might be able to help him, given your past situation."

"Doesn't, doesn't he have to go back? To the foster home?" Not to be unwelcoming, but while Jess had never been in the system himself, he had heard stories. Father O'Hara gently smiled down at the child.

"The past few months he's been in a group home. I've been talking with the head of the group home about trying to find a good couple within the church," He stopped short when Jess's expression changed quickly. "No, no. I'm not asking anything of you and Rory besides dinner tonight. I know you have your hands full with Reilly and the new baby on the way. I'm just saying on most nights when I do have Albert as a dinner guest, the group home is more lenient on time." Upon further explanation, Jess visibly relaxed.

"Um, sure. But, Father, today Albert came into Truncheon. He seemed terrified." Jess tentatively watched the boy begin to stir.

"Oh, yes. I explained to him that there are a few places in town that I know it is safe for him to go during the day. I don't know why he would have been scared, unless Reilly was there wreaking havoc. Oh, look. He's waking up. I'll explain tonight's plans." The priest sat down on the pew beside the bleary-eyed child. Albert's green eyes fell on Jess, and he clutched the story book tighter. Jess thought this was maybe the child's way of saying thank you, but he wasn't sure. Albert hopped off the pew and made his way over to Jess.

"Thank you, Jess. Have fun, Albert!" Then Father O'Hara made his way back to his office. Albert stared at Jess warily, but remained rooted in his place. Jess nodded towards the door, keeping up with the whole silence thing the child had going on. Albert followed easily, slightly tripping over his untied shoe laces. He continued to clutch the book from Truncheon. Jess held the door open for Albert, and he slid through avoiding all contact with the older man.

Jess opened the door to the backseat, motioning for Albert to hop up into Reilly's seat, but he waited for anything that would indicate that the child would actually get into the car. Albert looked at him incredulously, and the writer wasn't sure if it was because he was getting into a car with a stranger or because he was being forced to sit in a princess car seat. Eventually, the green-eyed child did get into the backseat, and he struggled to buckle himself up, causing Jess to get in close enough proximity that he could make sure the boy was safe.

Before Jess could shut the door, Albert wiggled his legs indicating he had in fact noticed his shoelaces untied. The two shared another look (Jess easily read the child's facial expressions from his younger years making those same faces instead of speaking), and when Albert didn't shy away from the thought of the man tying his shoe, Jess got down on his level and tied the black sneakers' laces. He softly patted the boy's shoe like he did for Reilly when he finished tying the laces. Albert nodded amicably, and brought the story book closer to his chest (at this point, Jess was taking this as the child's way of thanking him).

"You're welcome," Jess finally spoke to Albert who was stunned that an adult was able to understand his way of speaking through actions. The short drive back to Jess and Rory's townhouse was silent save for the music coming from the radio. Albert watched the houses pass by with curiosity; his eyes widened when he saw families out for walks and other things on the nice summer evening. Jess noticed all of these little ticks of confusion and intrigue the boy emitted; the same ticks he had shown as a child.

The car pulled into the driveway, and Albert continued to take it all in with wonder. He had pretended to be asleep when Father O'Hara and Jess were talking, and he heard the quip about the man's possibly troubled past. He may only be six, but he knew that most people didn't escape their pasts. Albert was startled when Jess opened the door and helped him from the seat. The six-year-old trailed behind Jess who opened the door and lively shouted to the people within.

Inside, there was a woman, her stomach swollen and her hair pulled up as she tried to cook, and beside her on the counter was a little girl about four years old. The little girl yelled rather loudly when Jess entered, and the mother of the girl leaned over to place a sweet kiss on her husband's lips. Albert waited in the shadows, making eye contact with the woman who had been struggling to cook. Her mouth opened and closed as she looked between her husband and the stray he had brought home. Jess spun around, having not had the time to tell his wife about their dinner guest.

Jess whispered something into his wife's ear, and her countenance changed from confusion and a hint of anger to pity and sadness. Her husband quietly chided her that the last thing this child wanted was to invoke pity in other people since he had been the same way growing up. The little girl on the counter was still oblivious to the whole thing. She hopped down, tugged on her father's shirt to gain his attention, and held tight to his neck when he picked her up.

Slowly, Albert was beckoned into the light by the two adults. He stood in the doorway, loathing all the attention that was on him, yet not saying anything because this was where his meal was coming from tonight. Not to mention, he also heard Father O'Hara speak about this family often; and when he was praying, he would sometimes utter their names. Jess got back down on Albert's level, the girl still in his arms, and muttered something to his daughter. Her head popped up, and she looked at Albert with scrutiny further urging him to shy away.

"Who're you?" She asked bluntly and rather loudly making Albert jump back in surprise. Jess silently encouraged Albert, hoping the child would come out of his shell enough to say who he was. From the sounds of it, he had been on speaking terms with Father O'Hara; he just needed to speak to these people who were feeding him. When the boy didn't say anything, Jess finally jumped in.

"This is Albert. He's eating dinner with us tonight because Father O'Hara asked if we could have another person for dinner. Albert, this is Reilly," Jess looked at Albert, hoping he was going to say something. The boy continued to stare at the family like a deer in the headlights, still clutching the book with a ferocity. Jess pointed to the woman – Albert's eyes flicked to her, and she calmly smiled down at him. The way her hand was lightly placed on her growing abdomen, her eyes crinkled a bit around the corners, and sauce of whatever she had attempted to make smattered all over her apron, she looked maternal and loving; and Albert felt more at ease by her presence than he first had from her husband and daughter. "This is my wife, Rory."

Rory didn't even attempt to get down at his height because of her stomach, but she waved enthusiastically before offering a taste of the dinner she was presumably failing to make. He politely declined with a shake of his head, and despite him not wanting to try the food, Rory continued to smile and went back to her work. Jess noticed how close the dinner was to being finished, and he lovingly told Reilly to go wash her hands to which she respectfully obeyed. The man then looked to the six-year-old like he was going to ask him to do the same, but he stopped when he saw the semi-terrified, semi-forlorn look cross over the boy's visage. Instead, Jess directed him to the table. Not once did he ask if Albert wanted to put down the book.

Reilly returned, and she hopped back up onto the counter which at that point Jess flung her over his shoulder saying something about a sack of potatoes. Rory chuckled before chastising them about possibly making a mess. Albert watched with interest because he had never once seen a family dynamic such as this one. He had never known a fun, loving father or a smiling, happy mother. He didn't know his father, and what he remembered of his mother would have been something that kids in TV shows were taken away from. His foster families were ok, but they usually had other things on their minds including other children or work or just anything else because Albert so easily faded into the background.

He thought that this dinner wouldn't be any different than the dinners at his group home. Noisy other child(ren), parents paying attention to said child, and then fall asleep before anything could be asked of him. At least if he fell asleep here, he wouldn't have to go back tonight. There was something about this family though. Father O'Hara trusted them, obviously, and they seemed incredibly warm and loving. This was the type of family that other kids got adopted into. One that he most likely wouldn't because each year passed, and each year he got older, and eventually a year would pass where he was then too old and would just have to wait it out until he outgrew the system.

Albert didn't pay much attention as the family talked about their days and the happenings for their plans throughout the rest of the week. The child quickly ate what was put in front of him (he couldn't tell what it was, a type of spaghetti maybe? It didn't taste like spaghetti, but it wasn't horrible per se), avoiding the odd looks he was getting from the adults who had opened their home to him for the evening. The little girl, Reilly, continued to babble on about her day at daycare like nothing had changed. This was their actual daughter, they obviously cared more about this child then they would for the beggar they allowed in for one night.

Dinner ended, and Albert waited patiently at the table to be told if he should leave soon. Nothing was said. Instead, the small boy made his way over to the couch where no one would notice if he fell asleep. He could hear Rory and Jess discussing something with Reilly, but he didn't care enough to latch onto their words. He allowed his fatigue from the long day and the content he felt after that large meal to settle in as his eyes grew heavy, and he was enveloped in darkness like it was his blanket.

Rory was looking around the kitchen feeling as though something was off. She now realized what it was when she noticed Albert wasn't in the spot he had occupied for dinner. The little boy had been anxious, and Rory was curious as to why. She saw the way that Jess had easily communicated with him nonverbally, and she had wondered how Jess knew the best ways to interact with the child. She understood that this must have been the way her husband was as a child, but she wasn't going to bring it up in case she was completely off in her observation.

Rory continued to look around the kitchen in search of their dinner guest, but he wasn't in her current view. Upstairs, Jess and Reilly could be heard as he helped get the bedtime routine done before Rory would go up and read a bedtime story with them. The mother was still concerned as she hadn't seen Albert for a little while, having just assumed that he was quietly reading or still sitting at the table. She had had her back turned to the rest of the kitchen for quite a while, and Jess mustn't have been concerned when Albert wasn't seen as he took Reilly upstairs for her bath.

"Albert?" Rory asked into the seemingly empty kitchen. She was returned with nothing except the noise coming from the running dishwasher. She placed her hand on her ever growing stomach before stepping away from the counter she had finished spraying down with a water and vinegar mixture. Her footfalls were quieted as she stepped off of the hardwood and onto the carpet. Rory turned her neck slightly to study the living room, and her eyes stopped on the scrunched-up form of the six-year-old. He looked the calmest he had the entire evening, only allowing his guard to fall in sleep. Just like her husband.

Rory watched him for a moment, sharply breathing in when Albert moved the slightest. She wanted him to sleep, she wanted him to feel safe. Even though she had just met this child, Rory's maternal instincts ran high as she had studied him that evening at dinner and as she listened to Jess explain what little he had been told by Father O'Hara. This child had been through a lot, and she wanted to help him. It was probably just her pregnancy talking, but she just felt this sudden urge to wrap up the child in her loving embrace and never let go. Instead, she moved towards the love seat to grab a blanket to place it over top of the shivering boy. It was the middle of July, but Albert looked like he was in the middle of Greenland without a coat.

Rory pushed back a piece of Albert's scraggly hair before placing her hand over her mouth. This little boy needed so much right now, and the priest had asked them to take him in for one night, but Rory knew he needed more than one night. She just wanted with all of her heart to make sure this child knew that somewhere there was a family wanting him, that he wasn't just going to outgrow the system one day without people who loved him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Jess come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. His look said it all: he knew what she was thinking, and he was thinking the same thing. Rory allowed a tear to fall, and Jess pulled her into his loving arms.

"I know," He whispered against her hair as her body shook lightly with sobs. The best part about Rory was how easily she loved and how much she felt. She looked at this child without a home, without stability, without love; and her heart reached out to him. "Reilly's upstairs waiting for you to read to her. The newest obsession: _Pocahontas_." Jess smiled as Rory finally slowed her tears. They made their way up the stairs to a patiently waiting Reilly, but Rory kept looking back at Albert whose face seemed just a bit more contorted with fear than before.

Later that night, Rory was propped up against a few pillows reading beside her husband. Jess kept throwing her nervous glances like she could break at any given moment. Technically, she was. Rory's heart was breaking for that child sleeping on their couch. She wanted nothing more than to help him and love on him like she did for Reilly. The blue eyed woman suddenly felt her husband's hand lay on top of hers as she tried to keep from crying.

"Where you like that? When you were his age?" She asked. Jess sighed and placed his book on the bedside table. Out of all the things they had talked about he believed his past was in the past. Rory knew the basics that Liz was neglectful, bizarre, and drunk; but that was always where the man beside her stopped talking. Now, seeing the way this child, whom she barely knew but had already left an imprint on her, acted reminded her of a young hoodlum. The hoodlum who she was now married too.

Jess ran his thumb over her knuckles, not speaking, but his sigh saying it all. Rory placed her hand on his cheek, causing their eyes to meet. Hers filled with anguish and remorse, his filled with well-hidden pain and suffering. He brought his hand to cover hers, pulling it down to his lips to place a soft, gentle kiss upon her ring finger where her wedding ring would normally reside, but at the moment her fingers were too bloated (as he called them when she spoke about her fat fingers) for the ring to comfortably sit on her hand.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, wishing his wife—his amazing, emotional, pregnant wife—hadn't had to find out about his not so amazing childhood this way. He especially wished it hadn't been when she was doing all she could with a pro-con list to help the boy sleeping on their couch. Rory nodded, a single tear slipping down her porcelain cheeks. She slowly swung her legs over the side of their bed, still nodding as her feet hit the soft carpet.

"I, I'm gonna get some milk." She took one last look at him as he picked up his book again. Rory stopped at the doorway, taking in all that was the man she loved. Jess didn't notice the way she studied him, and she was sort of glad because he would automatically make some joke causing her to get distracted and leave her silent analysis of him unfinished.

The mother stepped towards Reilly's room just to ensure that her precious daughter was in fact safe and comfortable. The sleeping girl was adorably sprawled across her twin mattress, having kicked off her covers from the midsummer heat. Rory slowly moved further into the bookshelf lined, now purple room. She silently turned on the little fan beside her daughter's bed and placed the sheet back over the girl's body in case she got chilly from the cool air. She ran her hand over the four-year-old's back making sure she was still there. One final kiss to her daughter's forehead, and Rory backed out of the room.

She descended the stairs as quietly as possible in her current state. The brunette peered over the side of the wall to ensure that the child sleeping on the couch was still in fact sleeping on the couch. He was, but the furrow in his brow indicated he most likely wouldn't be for much longer. At least, if he was having a nightmare, Rory hoped he would wake up soon just so the terror would be over. Her maternal instincts kicked in as she came a bit closer and made sure the blanket was perfectly situated on his little shoulders that had held too much for his measly six years.

Rory shuffled into the kitchen to get the milk she had told her husband about. Frankly, she didn't like telling him she was going to do something as mundane as drink a glass of milk and then not do it. He knew her well enough to know that she was just wanting to go check on Albert, make sure the boy was doing ok. It was that unspoken, 'I know what you're doing, but I agree with you, so I won't stop you' thing they had had going for years now. It was most prevalent when it came to their daughter.

Rory's eyes never left the couch as she easily poured her milk and stirred in a dab of honey. She kept checking over her shoulder when it was placed in the microwave, afraid that by some crazy coincidence she had woken up Albert by just putting a glass of milk in the microwave. Thankfully, he didn't show any signs of waking up, and Rory let out the breath she had been holding since she opened the door. With every beep the machine made, she cringed still worrying that he would wake with the slightest of noises. She didn't know why she thought these irrational thoughts. She had never met a kid who slept lightly, and she knew Albert couldn't possibly be different. But, there was still that thought swimming in the back of her mind that the boy would somehow wake up, and it would be all her fault.

The allotted time ended, and Rory felt at peace knowing she hadn't woken up the boy with her extremely quiet traipsing around the kitchen. She sat at the counter, sipping daintily at the milk in her hands, unable to remove thoughts of the six-year-old from her mind. She didn't know why she felt this connected with him. He hadn't spoken at all during dinner, and she knew he hadn't spoken to her husband from the time it took to get from the church to their house. Yet, she felt like there was something there; she knew Jess felt it too.

Upstairs rustling could be heard, the image of Reilly drenched in sweat from the heat as she walked towards the master bedroom filled Rory's knowing mind. A little squabble could be heard, now, as Reilly entered the room and hopped up beside Jess. The little girl was obviously complaining about the heat (even though the AC was on high, and she had a fan in her room) to which Jess would allow her to sleep in their cooler room because he was a pushover when it came to that specific little girl. At the thought, Rory's hand fell back on her abdomen and a smile graced her beautiful features. Soon there would be two little girls to whom Jess wouldn't be able to say no.

It quieted down upstairs, and the woman in the kitchen almost returned to her family. Almost.

As her footfalls passed by the couch again, the blue-eyed woman saw Albert's face. It was contorted worse than before, and he seemed to be struggling in his sleep. His arms thrust forward, and a shout escaped his lips. Before she knew what she was doing, Rory fell to the couch and pulled the boy into her lap. He didn't wake up. He only struggled more. With their close proximity, she could now see the tear tracks that stained his cheeks and the scar near his hairline. She rocked back and forth, yearning to sooth him from the nightmare. Slowly, the boy in her arms relaxed. He sighed heavily, and Rory hadn't noticed that his green eyes were now wide open and gawking at her.

She slowly moved her hand towards the unruly brown hair atop his head, and Albert was quick to flinch causing Rory herself to pull back. The look he gave her was one of pure terror, and for the thousandth time that night her heart broke for this child who had seen too much. She wondered what his next move would be. The woman felt like it wasn't her place to make the next move; she wanted him to feel secure and safe; that couldn't happen if he didn't trust her to grant him this small freedom. Although, instead of scurrying from her lap like she had assumed he would do, Albert leaned in toward her and placed his head against her chest.

Her hand then fell against his head, caressing the unusually long locks. At her gentle touch, Albert threw his arms around her neck, and Rory could feel it dampening with his tears. "It's ok. I've got you. It was just a nightmare," she murmured, her hands now rubbing along his spine. Rory realized these were the first things she had said to the boy the entire evening. She repeated it like a mantra. His little body shuddered as he breathed deeply. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Albert's head popped up, his green eyes swollen and his cheeks soaked. He looked into Rory's brimming eyes before returning to the hiding spot he had found in her shoulder. She could barely hear him reply, "S'okay." But by then, Albert had fallen back asleep. After a few more minutes, Rory laid him back down on the couch. She sat beside him, hoping he wouldn't wake up again. When nothing happened, she finally ascended the stairs.

Inside the master bedroom, Reilly was sprawled out across the king size bed, and Jess was still reading like how Rory had left him. He looked up at her curiously, noting the forlorn look in her eyes and the tears threatening to spill over. As she slipped into bed with her husband and daughter, the mother now realized that there was music playing softly in the room. It had been the _Pocahontas_ soundtrack that Reilly was relentless about.

"Albert had a nightmare," Rory answered his silent question in a hushed tone. Jess nodded, pretending he didn't see the glint of fear that was beheld in his wife's eye. He only turned off the light, placed a light kiss on her cheek, and moved Reilly into a more comfortable position for the three of them. The _Pocahontas_ soundtrack continued to play, neither one willing to move to shut it off.

 _Listen with your heart, you will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand. Listen with your heart, you will understand._

 **XXX**

The rest of the week, Rory couldn't stop thinking about Albert. Neither could Jess. That boy had weaseled his way into their hearts, and there was no coming back from it. Jess saw him more than Rory as he was going to the church every night after work. Partially to light a candle for his wonderful, pregnant wife; and partially to keep an eye on Albert. The six-year-old was often sitting up near the front of the sanctuary, hoping to catch the gaze of the man who had shown him kindness and opened his house the previous week.

Jess would always make time to sit down in the same pew as Albert after lighting his candle and saying his prayer to just sit and enjoy the silence together. Albert still didn't talk, but bit by bit, day by day the child slowly but surely opened up to the writer. In reality, it was more of him saying hello, or asking Jess to read quietly from the storybook he was given the same day he had gone home with the kind man. Jess willingly sat with the boy and read. It was fun because Albert didn't jump in with his own inclusions.

Oddly enough, even Reilly had grown attached to the boy with whom she had barely talked to. She was constantly asking when Albert would eat with them again, or if Albert was going to be at church. One Sunday, the little girl had rushed away from her parents' sides after Mass, and she jumped up at Albert who was waiting patiently for the other children from his group home. Jess caught up to her, and tried to pull her away when he saw the confused light in Albert's eyes. The boy didn't say anything to Reilly, but she wanted nothing more than to speak with the kid whom her parents hadn't stopped talking about.

"Mommy and Daddy talk about you all the time!" Reilly stressed the 'all.' "I wish you could come over for dinner again. It was so fun, even if you fell asleep. Next time, I can show you my toys…" Albert stopped listening after Reilly started talking about _Barbies_. His green eyes flicked to Jess who just nodded along with his daughter as she continued to show the Gilmore trait of endless talking. "Daddy?" Reilly ended her tirade of doll talk when an amazing idea passed through her mind. "Can Albert have Sunday lunch with us?" She moved over to hold tight against Jess's leg.

Hearing Reilly ask that, Albert's eyes lit up thinking about going back to their house. He definitely liked being with the Marianos; they were kind and Reilly didn't even need him to talk since she could do so much herself, also Rory had comforted him unlike any other person had. Jess must have noticed the sudden change of attitude from Albert because he returned Reilly's question with a resounding maybe followed by an explanation of having to ask Rory and the person in charge of Albert.

Rory had finally followed up at the tail end of the discussion, and she said she would be happy to have Albert over for their Sunday lunch in the park. Albert nodded along then grabbed Jess and Rory by the hands (both shared confused yet happy glances) and drug them towards a smiling woman deep in conversation with Father O'Hara. Reilly stumbled as she tried to keep up. She haughtily huffed when she finally caught up with her parents and the boy causing the adults to chuckle at the sassy four-year-old.

"Hello, Jess and Rory!" Father O'Hara greeted them jovially. "And Reilly, how are you this fine Sunday morning, my dear?" She smiled brightly and chattered for a moment about the children's bible she had tucked underneath her arms, and Father O'Hara smiled a little bit brighter at the young parishioner. "That is wonderful to hear that," He commended. Reilly bobbed her head happily, slipping back to allow the adults to talk.

"Jess, Rory, this is Brenna Fields, she runs the group home where Albert lives." The priest introduced the smiling woman who was quick to shake hands with them. "We've been consulting about some parishioners to see if anyone would make a good match." Even though it wasn't specifically stated, Jess and Rory knew he meant a good match for Albert. Rory's face fell just a tad thinking about him living with someone else; Jess squeezed her hand having noticed her slight change of expression.

"It's lovely to meet you. Father O'Hara has spoken highly of you both. Thank you so much for watching after Albert the other night. We've recently taken on a few more kids, and I really appreciate taking the time out of your evening to help." The social worker seemed nice enough as it was with her bright smile and sweet gaze. "You seem to have made quite the impression on our boy here." She winked at Albert whose face turned bright red.

"He's made quite the impression on us, too," Rory put it. They had no idea how much of an impression that boy had made in her life, and she knew Jess felt the same way. Reilly nodded ostentatiously, and Albert's blush darkened. "And that is why we wanted to invite Albert to have Sunday lunch with us. We'll have him back in no time." Brenna listened intently, wondering if Rory would give any other explanations; but she knew from the other night and Father O'Hara's praises, Albert would be in good hands.

"Of course! That sounds like an amazing plan." Brenna moved around to her purse. "Here's my card, it should have the address of the group home on it and my phone number. Call if anything comes up. Have fun, Albert!" She called as the group began to walk away. Reilly clapped happily, and the adults shared a knowing look. Albert pretended to listen as Reilly continued to talk about her dolls and things she would be able to show him now that he was coming for Sunday lunch.

Jess suddenly remembered their lack of second car seat when they came upon the car. He heard Rory stifle a groan as they opened the back seat. The park was only a few minutes away, though; and after parking, they usually walked to grab lunch. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, they hoped. Albert watched them quizzically, wondering if the outing would be cut short from car seat issues. Nothing was said as an unspoken agreement was made, and Albert easily hopped into the backseat besides Reilly.

At the park, Reilly ran off towards the first hotdog stand she could find. No one had said anything about eating hotdogs, but Reilly had already decided for them. Rory hung back and set up their picnic area while Jess and Albert followed the four-year-old. A few minutes later, they returned holding an unusual amount of hotdogs. Reilly handed two to her mom who quirked an eyebrow because even pregnant she always ate just one hotdog with everything on it (frankly, in her 'fragile state' her stomach didn't find it easy to eat two cart hotdogs. She couldn't even handle that while not pregnant), but all was forgiven when Jess pecked her on the cheek and stole a few bites of the second hotdog.

Albert was ravenous on the hotdog. He had ketchup all over his face and fingers, and the tinfoil was ripped beyond ability to rewrap anything. Even after the napkins, his cheeks were still stained a deep red from the sauce. Reilly wasn't much better; her habits from her toddlerhood hadn't changed at all, but she didn't have any ketchup stains post-napkin. Thankfully, neither child got hotdog on their Sunday church clothes. Although from the glint in Reilly's eyes and her innocent plea for ice cream, the nice clothes wouldn't last much longer.

"Daddy?" Her sickeningly sweet tone and smile could not indicate anything good.

"Yes, Princess?" He tried to not let his 'worry' show on his face. Reilly continued to smile, but it seemed to look more like a smirk with every passing second. Rory bit back a smile as she watched the two interact. Nothing good ever came from a Reilly smirk.

"Do you think Mommy would like some ice cream?" She deflected the question from being selfish to selfless. She was quite the manipulator. Reilly turned to face her mother, the smirk still present on her lips. Then, she turned to Albert. "Or Albert?" The little boy nodded vigorously. Jess let out a breath that sounded like a chuckle, and Rory gave him a pointed look.

"Mommy would like some ice cream." Rory nodded towards the ice cream truck parked on the street. Jess slowly stood up a fake grimace crossing his face while he pulled out his wallet; Reilly shouted excitedly while Albert inaudibly cheered in his own way. The boy still didn't speak much, mostly to Jess when he saw him at the church to light candles; he hadn't said a thing to Rory since that night when she comforted him after his nightmare, and he especially didn't say anything to Reilly (she spoke enough for all four of them let alone just her and Albert).

"You're eating me out of house and home," Jess retorted. Rory snorted causing Reilly to giggle at the hilarious noise, and even Albert let out a breath of air that Rory would take as a laugh.

"I'm your wife, and I'm having your baby. It's what I'm supposed to do." She smirked as he placed a peck on her lips. "Spumoni please!" She called as her husband walked away with the two children trailing behind him. It was sweet how easily Albert had taken to Jess. She knew of their little run-ins at the church every night when her oh so sweet husband lit a candle for her and the baby's health.

Rory laid against the back of the tree, her eyes not leaving the people who had gone to get ice cream, and thought about the slight sadness she had felt creeping in when Father O'Hara and Brenna Fields mentioned they were looking for a good family for Albert. As she watched the three interact, Rory knew why she had felt crestfallen. She wanted their family to be the good parish family for him. It had only been a few weeks, but he had left such an impression on them, on her. She wanted nothing more than to take his pain away and make him a part of their family.

The trio returned, and Rory placed her happy smile back on again as Reilly handed her the melting cone of Spumoni ice cream. "Thank you, Baby." She brought the cone to her mouth, savoring the incredible taste of the cold snack. Rory moved slightly for Jess to be able to sit against the tree with her, and soon she was laying against his chest instead. Reilly and Albert quickly finished up their cones with minimal drippage (as minimal as possible with a four-year-old and a six-year-old), and before anything could be said, Reilly grabbed Albert's hand and dragged him toward the jungle gym. They barely payed attention to the adults cries of 'be careful' and 'we're right here.'

Slowly but surely, the heat and the full stomach caused Rory's eyes to grow heavy. Her head kept dropping, and she could hear Jess whisper for her to go to sleep. Finally, she succumbed, hoping that Jess was in fact watching the kids. She didn't realize he too was falling asleep in the summer heat.

"Sir?" A woman's voice brought Jess from his nap. He opened his eyes, and the woman slowly came into focus. "Sir? I believe your son is hurt." She pointed towards the jungle gym. Jess, still bleary eyed, blinked a few times in the midafternoon sun.

"Son? I don't have a…" His eyes widened as he trailed off remembering Albert. Jess immediately jumped up, waking Rory in the process, and ran towards the playground where a fallen Albert and semi-frantic Reilly resided.

"Daddy! He—" Reilly couldn't finish her sentence as Jess scooped Albert into his arms. The boy's body wracked with sobs after finally regaining the ability to breath. Nothing major seemed damaged, but he had the wind knocked out of him after falling from the swings. Albert's arms were wrapped tightly around Jess's neck, and the boy's hot tears were beginning to stain the man's shirt collar. Slowly, Jess rocked Albert back and forth to try and calm him. The sobs began turning to hiccups, and altogether stopped when Rory finally made her way over to them.

"What happened?" Rory asked her daughter and only eye witness. Reilly looked upset, like she had caused it somehow. She sheepishly averted her mother's worried gaze.

"He fell off the swings," Reilly mumbled, she couldn't have done anything to cause or prevent the six-year-old's fright. Rory nodded and slightly pulled Reilly along back to their picnic spot. Jess still held Albert tightly, and the boy refused to be let go when they too returned to the blanket. Rory moved over near the two and began rubbing her hand down Albert's spine. Reilly watched confusedly; she hadn't seen her parents like this when she wasn't the one hurt. This was a whole new territory that was now being revealed to her.

A few minutes passed, and Albert still hadn't calmed down. Although, who could blame him? It never was fun to get the wind knocked out of you, and it almost always frightened children when they fell. Silently, the adults came to the conclusion that they should be going. More and more people were staring as Albert's cries fluctuated between soft hiccups to gut wrenching sobs. Not to mention it probably didn't look all that good that the parents had fallen asleep while their daughter and the child they had been entrusted with played.

The car ride home was tense. Albert's sobs were incessant, no amount of comfort could get him to stop. Taking him back to the group home in this state would no doubt be inconsiderate to the nice social worker they had met that morning, it would probably put a bad light on their parenting; something they didn't want or need anyone questioning. Rory had stayed in the back of the car with the two children hoping to be a beacon of peace for the elder of the two. He still cried, and Reilly covered her ears annoyedly. She didn't mind Albert so much; actually, she liked having him around because he didn't talk much but still played with her. She just didn't like the loud noises he was emitting. She was in for a rude awakening when the new baby came.

When they reached the town house, Rory ushered Reilly inside while Jess once again allowed Albert to act like he was his lifeline. They had barely been inside when Jess heard the opening sounds of "Virginia Company" from Reilly's newest Disney favorite, Pocahontas. He internally groaned, but Albert's sudden change of demeanor from hearing the music brought about a different feeling.

Jess watched as Albert's whole persona changed before him. No longer was the boy clinging tightly to his shoulders and burrowing his face into the crook of the man's neck; instead, his green eyes were bright, albeit red-rimmed, as he listened to the music and watched the cartoon move. His thumb had found his way to his mouth (a habit that Jess knew should have been broken at six-years-old but wasn't unlikely from the child's situation), and his breathing evened out to match the beat of the music. Jess caught Rory's eye, and they knew they had figured out the best way to calm Albert from now on. If there was going to be a now on.

Reilly was already comfortably situated on the couch, tired from her long day of play. Jess tried to seat Albert right beside her, but the moment his arms left the green-eyed boy's torso, Albert gave a startling yelp, "No, Jess!" Causing the adults to look at him in shock. Although Jess had spent many-a-day with said boy, Albert had never once addressed Jess by name. He barely even did what could be the minimalist value of the word talking. The most Albert had ever spoken to Jess was, 'Hi. Read?' after holding up his book. It was becoming their thing, but to hear this kid actually call him by name (something he didn't even do with Father O'Hara); it just seemed like he could be making an impact.

"Albert, look. I'm gonna put you right here next to Reilly. You like Reilly, yeah? And me and Rory are gonna be right over there in the kitchen. Just watch the movie." Slowly Jess placed his hands up and pointed to the spot Rory was in, and Albert let him go. To go the extra mile, Reilly put her small hand into his slightly bigger one, causing Albert to relax just a little bit.

The parents shared a serious look. They were getting attached. So was Albert.

 _But where do I go from here? So many voices ringing in my ear. Which is the voice that I was meant to hear? How will I know? Where do I go from here?_

 **XXX**

Rory brushed her teeth with a ferocity. Her gums were close to bleeding, but she was just too upset to go at normal pace. Jess was leaning against the doorframe into their bathroom watching her intently. They had been having this argument for the past couple of days, and it didn't matter how much they both agreed that they did indeed want the same thing; Jess was just a bit more practical in the whole situation. Rory spit furiously into the sink, a little bit of red mixing in from her now irritated gums.

"Rory," he grumbled as she pulled out her face wash and then began scrubbing her face a bit red. She looked at him, her glare almost enough to make him back down. But this was Rory, his wife and the woman he had loved for twenty years; he wasn't scared that easily anymore. She splashed some water on her face when he didn't say anything else, and it took all of Jess's being to not give an angry shout at her immaturity.

"We're the only ones he trusts, Jess. I don't want Father O'Hara and that social worker talking to any other parishioners. He's here all the time. Did you hear him almost slip up and call you dad? It's just better for all of us if we literally take him in!" They had been fighting about what to do with Albert. While Rory was being rash, Jess was trying his hardest to be level headed. He did agree with her, whole heartedly; but it was more than just wanting to adopt Albert and being able to.

Jess angrily stepped from the bathroom. "We can't, Ror. We're about to have a baby!" He threw back the duvet, and Rory quickly followed him towards their bed because this conversation was far from over.

"But, Jess!" She exclaimed annoyedly. There was something about Albert, and she couldn't help it that throughout the past month and a half that she wanted nothing more than to make his life better. She felt something strong for this little boy, and she needed to act upon it. If only her husband would agree. Which she knew he did, but he was too stubborn to admit it. He kept claiming it wouldn't work, but Rory didn't like to think that way; she was optimistic about the situation.

"But nothing!" He shouted back, his voice reverberating against the walls. "If we get his hopes up, it'll only hurt all of us in the end! Social workers don't go for people with newborns. They look for couples who can put their undivided attention into the kid they're adopting. We already have a daughter and soon we'll have another. We can't tell him we want to adopt him to just be denied in the end! It'll crush him, and it'll crush you." He had a point, a good point. But, Rory didn't want to let the subject drop. She wanted to try; she wanted to do it for Albert. She had grown incredibly fond of him, and Jess had too. Even Reilly was getting attached, asking whether or not he would be coming over and telling people at school about her 'big brother' as she had taken to labelling him.

"Jess, I knew from that first night he was here. He's a part of our family now, and that's not gonna change. You know it, I know it, Reilly knows it, even Father O'Hara knows it; but he won't act upon it because we're having a baby, and it'll just get too chaotic. But, Jess," at this point tears had started to fill her eyes, "we need Albert in our lives because nothing can change this past month and a half. And nothing can change the way he has impacted us. We can't just turn him away."

The writer sighed. While he was trying to think logically, his wife – the loving, adoring mother of his child—was thinking straight from the heart. She was thinking about improving not just one life, but four. He couldn't argue with that. He sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the empty space beside him. She found her way to the safe haven in his arms, and a few tears she had been holding back fell.

"I'm hearing you, Babe. But, your show just got picked up, and the baby'll be here in about three or four months. How could we possibly have all that going on at once?" In all the excitement of their multiple day argument Rory had completely forgotten about her book being adapted into a TV show. There went another notch in her great plan.

This great plan of hers had been in the works for the past three weeks. She had hinted at it, but was nonverbally shot down by her husband's all-knowing glance. She would then huff, and Reilly would ask her quizzically what was wrong, but she couldn't say anything in front of her daughter let alone in front of Albert. It seemed that every passing day the boy took over another piece of her heart. He had slipped up the other night after dinner when Reilly had begged for some ice cream and quickly got Albert in on it. He had finally begun talking to them. Actually talking to them. Not a soft 'please' and 'thank you,' or a warbled 'can we read now?' that was followed by a gaze that revealed how tortured this child had felt until being with them. Rory was feeling a love for this boy that she had only felt for Reilly and her unborn child. She wasn't going to give up on him so easily.

Jess sighed ostentatiously, able to read her thoughts after the past two years of marriage. He knew that his wife had the biggest heart around, and she loved so easily, and she always had a way of finding the best in people. She had done it with him for crying out loud. Yet, there was this feeling. It was there in the regresses of his mind, and it just screamed that somehow something bad would happen. He had known what a false promise felt like, and there wasn't a way in hell he was going to let Albert have false hope. Although, the way Rory spoke, the way she loved and cared for this beggar... somehow, he wouldn't be able to refuse. Because he too wanted this. And she knew it.

"Why are you so against this?" She asked once more, her eyes welling up again. Jess's hand came up to rub at his face, and he really tried to not groan. Rory was relentless that was what he loved about her the most.

He had to make her understand. Even though he knew that he would give in the next day, he had to give her one last thing to think about before they plunged head first into this life changing decision. "Remember how when we first started dating all those years ago, there would be moments when we let our guards down and would talk about those moments that had really screwed us over growing up?" He had twined her fingers through his own, and she nodded solemnly. "Do you remember talking about all the times your dad promised he would visit or my mom promised she would try better and get sober? And how we would talk about the scars that that false hope left. You remember; I remember. We can't do that to this kid. He has nothing, less than what we had growing up, and giving him hope to have it possibly ripped away could only destroy him and you and me and Reilly. I said I was done taking risks a long time ago. And this is a risk that could hurt more than one person."

Her eyes turned to a steelier shade of blue. She was officially determined to prove him wrong, more so than usual. Even though she knew he was doing all this to protect her (and himself), she held that look of infinite power. The Gilmore will that couldn't be squashed and nothing could keep her down. "No one is going to get hurt. We have proved ourselves time and time again to that social worker that we indeed love that little boy. Father O'Hara practically dropped him on our doorstep because he knew that we would be the right family for him. There's no point in fighting it, Jess, because Albert has been our son for the past month and a half. We didn't need a legal document to tell us that we loved him the moment he stepped through our garage door that first night." She had said all of that in one breath, and now she was winded.

At this point, there was no use fighting her on the subject anymore. She was unwavering, and it didn't faze her to think about the upcoming months with a newborn and a TV show to get up and running. She was Rory Gilmore-Mariano, and she was no force to be reckoned with when it came to her kids. Even her husband, a man she loved and trusted and listened to and matched in every way, couldn't stand between her and her goal. It was the Gilmore way.

Slowly, Jess let out a chuckle, confusing his wife. Rory thought he was laughing at her irrationality (like any of her thought processes these past weeks could be called irrational. She had returned to the old Rory ways of lists and counsel and reading. That was far from irrational), but the way he moved in to kiss her temple proved otherwise. He was agreeing with her. He was saying yes in his odd way. Their family was going to grow yet again (although this time with the excruciating nine months that lead to the best thing she had ever received).

Suddenly, their happiness shattered when Reilly came rushing into their room. "Mommy, Albert's hurt!" She exasperated. The adults shared a look, one of confusion since Albert wasn't there. "Daddy, I'm serious! Albert's downstairs, and he's hurt." Reilly stomped her foot when her parents still didn't believe her.

"Rei-Rei, Albert's not supposed to be here. He doesn't sleep over any more." Jess tried to explain to the frantic four-year-old. She shook her head quickly, fat tears rolling down her childishly chubby cheeks. Her breathing became erratic thinking about the boy she had come to see as a brother. "Reilly, why were you downstairs? It's way past your bedtime." Her father chided, trying to change the subject. Rory looked paler than a ghost, hoping that what her daughter was saying was just a bad dream.

"I was thirsty, and the door was shut, and you always say that I'm a big girl. And you always say that when the door is shut I can't come in. I went downstairs all by myself because I'm a big girl. And I saw Albert. He's hurt real bad, Daddy!" Her sentences were choppy and muffled as she jumped into Jess's arms. His once confused and somewhat soothing countenance quickly morphed to a darker, fearful one. Jess practically threw Reilly at Rory before flying down the stairs.

Standing on the other side of the sliding glass door was Albert, the boy they had opened their heart and home to, blood spirting from his nose, one eye swollen and beginning to bruise. He pounded persistently on the glass, his mouth wide open mid-wail. Jess was nearly unmoving in his horror. But another pound at the door snapped him back to reality. The door was thrown open, and Albert stumbled inside. At this point, the image could no longer be played off as a sickening nightmare. Someone had done this to Albert, and Jess hadn't a clue as to who.

The little boy hurled himself at the man before him. His body quivering from the ordeal he had been through. He coughed, his breathing uneven and his sobs relentless. Overhead, Jess could hear Rory bumbling to get Reilly back into her bed. She finally descended the stairs in a most ungraceful way possible. She nearly screamed seeing Albert in this state. If it had been anyone else, Jess wouldn't have released his stronghold on the screaming child, but this was the only other person who loved this child as much as he did. Plus, the blood from Albert's nose was going to leave a horrible stain in his white shirt.

Easily, the boy moved from husband to wife. His arms tightened around Rory's neck, and she could feel his shakes reverberate throughout his body. "Mommy!" he yelled, bringing the woman pause. Her eyes flicked to Jess who watched intently. He heard it too, and it wasn't something they could ignore. Another clamor was heard as Reilly had obviously heard the ruckus downstairs and was on her way to check it out. Rory remained glued to her spot while Jess went to go put their daughter at ease. Somehow, Albert sensed the man retreating. "No, Daddy!" This shout louder than the one that had been buried into Rory's shoulder.

Jess wanted to stay, but he was called away when Reilly, too, shouted for him. Instead, Albert would have to settle for this woman whom he was calling 'Mommy.' She gladly accepted his death-grip of a hug, and softly sang songs from _Pocahontas_ in his ear. " _If I never knew you. If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you. The missing part of me in this world so full of_ _fear_ …" she sang off-key, but what was new? As she continued, Albert seemed to relax; eventually, Jess returned to find the boy asleep in his wife's arms.

He helped her to her feet, taking the child from her arms. She felt cold without the boy's embrace, but the small hopeful glint in Jess's eyes when Albert subconsciously wrapped his arms around Jess's neck made the transition a little less cold. Upon reaching their room, Jess placed Albert beside Reilly, who had refused to sleep in her bed so long as the chaos ensued. Rory then laid on Albert's left, closest to the edge. She stared as her husband didn't also crawl into the bed on the side closest to their daughter.

"Jess?" Rory called after her retreating husband's back. He turned slightly, barely catching her eye. "Where're you going?" She sounded like she knew exactly what he was doing. When he didn't say anything, she sighed resignedly. "Just… don't do anything illegal…" she begged as he continued down the stairs and to his car.

Jess wanted to go to the church first, but he had called on Father O'Hara one too many times at unreasonable hours. Not like the priest cared; he was fond of Jess and always willing to help, but he just didn't seem like the right person for this. Instead, he opted for the group home. The one Albert was supposed to be staying in, the one he was supposed to be cared for in. Jess hoped with his whole being that Albert wasn't one of many.

He pulled up to the building, barely composing himself before pushing the buzzer. Quicker than expected, Brenna Fields stood before the seething man in an old sweatshirt and a pair of worn through pajama pants. Her tired eyes stared at him confusedly, and Jess wanted nothing more than to push past the woman guns blazing. He had to keep from laughing, actually, because for some odd reason in this context she reminded him of Dana Scully in _The X-Files_ revival.

"You're lucky I haven't called the police," he growled at the woman. Her eyes widened, no longer ebbed with sleep. "The fact that you, a person who is supposed to help children, would treat Albert like that. I am disgusted and should have your license revoked." Brenna was still confused, and her expression indicated it.

"Albert hasn't been here for two days. He moved in with a new foster family," she explained. Jess's jaw dropped. Why was the system so messed up that an innocent kid would be placed in the care of a blatant abuser? "Has something happened?" The sincerity in her voice, contradicted Jess's initial assumption of this woman.

"Yeah something happened. He showed up at my house, looking like a human punching bag. I have no clue how he got there." Jess was pacing now, the anger finally bubbling up thinking about the hell of two days Albert must have gone through. "This settles it. Me and Rory, we talked about adopting him, but this is, this is it. Where are the papers? We're not gonna let this go on any longer!" He kept getting angrier. Brenna watched him shout and pace and shout and pace. After a minute, the man finally calmed down.

"Jess, this isn't _Annie_. I, this can take some time. I know that you have a glowing reference from Father O'Hara, but I mean… this can take some time." It was late, and her vocabulary wasn't exactly on par with what it normally would be. He didn't seem to want to listen. His expression seemed hurt, and he knew that this was the crushing weight he didn't want Rory to feel.

For some odd reason, Brenna seemed to take pity on him. It was especially odd since he had barged up to her group home in the middle of the night ready to raise a little hell when he thought Albert had been wronged in any way. Maybe it was the love she knew he held for the little boy who had taken refuge in his house. "I'll, I'll see what I can do. No promises, but I can see if there's a possibility of speeding up the process a bit. Just, we'll keep Albert here for the time being, but I'll see what I can do." Jess had the sudden urge to wrap the older, matronly woman in a bone crushing hug.

He sped back to the townhouse beaming. He sang loudly along with a Clash song that had popped up on his playlist, and he refrained from letting out a loud 'whoop' (something he would never, ever do, but this was a moment for celebration; he could throw his normal fake-impassive façade out the window for a little while). Jess couldn't wait to tell Rory. He knew that she would be thrilled, and Albert would finally have a home. A real home with people who loved him.

The house was quiet, and Jess came to revel in it because it wouldn't be like this again for quite some time. In the next few months there would be a newborn, and she wasn't going to be sleeping. Now, the kids (the fact that there were going to be three now, made him smile a bit more. Albert was going to be their son, and he was already in so many ways. He would be able to occupy Reilly; he had been doing it for the past month and a half) would be loud and rambunctious as well. Jess couldn't think that far into the future of when the house would be peaceful and quiet again.

Jess came up to the side of the bed where Rory was sleeping, a grimace passing over her usually beautiful features. He knew what she was worrying about. "Ror," the man nudged his wife slightly. She slowly came to; but as she turned to face Jess, Albert instinctively grabbed her hand in his sleep. "I talked with Brenna. She's going to see what she can do about speeding up the adoption process." He joyfully told her. Rory's face broke into a sleepily happy smile. Jess placed a kiss on her forehead, and she hummed happily. Then, he slipped into the bed on the side Reilly had taken over. She curled into his chest, and Albert followed her movement, causing Rory to follow suit.

They were one happy family.

 _So, dry your eyes, and I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever if I never knew you_.

 **XXX**

 _12 years later_

Rory used to love sleeping in, but now she preferred waking up at an early hour before her kids' alarms even went off. Her body had been on the schedule for so long that she woke up involuntarily on Saturdays before even her husband would stir. Although, she didn't need to wake up that early anymore. Her kids were grown enough that their bodies didn't force them up and full of energy before an acceptable anymore. Instead, they were sleeping in like most teenagers (or "tweens" in Nattie's case) did on the weekend.

Not to mention, this weekend was quieter than normal. Reilly had been off at her best friend's birthday party where she would be sleeping over; and odd enough, Albert's best friend just happened to be Reilly's best friend's older brother. They were both off the Myers' household for yesterday evening and most of today. What made it worse was the imminent snow that was coming down on them. Rory was worried for Reilly, who was incredibly independent and didn't need her big brother driving her over to her friend's house when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, and her worry heightened when she turned on the weather channel to hear of how the storm was progressing.

Rory trusted Albert to get his sister home safely, but he couldn't always account for the other people on the road. But this time they were in separate cars, and Rory couldn't help of all the bad thoughts of what could happen to her children that coursed through her mind. Jess had told her they would be fine, considering there had been a chance of Albert coming home that night instead of staying over, but nothing could calm her motherly fears. Not even thinking about how Nattie was snuggled up in her bed, nowhere near an icy road or idiot driver, had the ability to ease her mind. She was a mother, worrying was what she did best.

Her blue eyes, once the picture of 20/20 vision, had now gone blurry with age, and she placed her glasses on the edge of her nose when the TV went out of focus. All those years of TV watching with her mother had not done well on her eyes (there was also that whole myth about eating carrots, but she had never once seen Jess eat a carrot and his eyesight remained perfect), and it would probably end up the same for Reilly and Nattie with the tradition of Gilmore (now Mariano) movie nights. Thinking about movie nights, Rory now began flicking through the TV guide, hoping to find something to remove the image of her babies lying frozen in a ditch.

Glancing at the clock, she marveled at the time. It was nearing eight, a rather normal time for people to be up at, and she had woken up only ten minutes prior. She hadn't slept in this late since before Reilly was born. When she was a toddler, Reilly would wake up at seven sharp every morning. Although, in those days before she was married to the best man in the world, Rory would be the only one for Reilly to alert of her activity; unless Jess was sleeping on the couch that night and had the baby monitor clutched in his hands like the world depended on it. Even once she and Jess were married, Reilly was then able to climb from her bed and jump into theirs at unseemly hours. Albert, thankfully, was never too rambunctious in the morning; he was up at an early hour as well, but he left all the bed jumping to his little sister. By the time that Reilly was supposed to have grown out of the bed jumping phase (which Rory wouldn't past her eldest daughter to do even at sixteen), Nattie had come along, making sleep in general nearly impossible.

Nattie. Natalia Emily had been born one month before the family was set to go to California and get the show based off Rory's book _Gilmore Girls_ running. Nattie was her baby baby. The youngest, and almost the easiest of the three (Albert with his quiet ways, and easy-come easy-go attitude, along with how easily he obeyed had been the easiest. Not that Reilly could ever find out. She prided herself on being the most roll-with-the-punches of the three of them. No one had the heart to tell her she was the in last place) was and forever would be cherished. She was perfect, all Rory's children were perfect, from the moment the strip had turned pink. With Reilly, Rory had felt a sudden, foreboding dread come over her the minute she had even thought of the possibility of being pregnant; and it hadn't gone away until the first time she held her precious, smiling baby girl. But Nattie. Nattie wasn't just Rory's. No, she was Rory and Jess's. Reilly and Albert were just as much his, but Nattie was his by more than love and legality. She was his flesh and blood, and Rory just wished her other kids could share that. But, Rory wouldn't trade Reilly or Albert for the world.

She loved this family she had built more than anything. Sixteen, nearly seventeen, years ago, she had been lost and alone. Rory had wanted nothing else but a home for her at the time unborn child to grow up in that was full of love and hope like the Crap Shack and potting shed. She had turned to Jess, at the time an old flame who happened to be her step-cousin and publisher of her now internationally selling book. At first, she had lived with him in his apartment above Truncheon. But as time went on, Rory needed her own place for herself and the next Lorelai. He had been willing to help her find an apartment or whatever it was she had wanted to live in. She didn't realize it at the time, but he had been doing all of it because he still loved her. Looking back now, she knew she had turned to him because of the same reason.

From then on, he had been there. Through the dirty diapers, through the Stars Hollow visits, through the late-night convenience store run for more diapers, through it all without complaint or expecting anything in return. Jess had been there because he loved her and her daughter whole heartedly. He had raised another man's child for her first two years; thinking of her as his in every way, but never expecting to hear her utter the word "Daddy" and mean him. Then Reilly was his daughter, and nothing made him happier that was until later that week when Rory admitted her love for him and suggested they get married immediately. For two years, they had been living in marital bliss with their daughter, and then another on the way. It didn't mean that their hearts weren't open for more love. It probably made them larger.

Rory had known from the moment Jess brought Albert home for a fluke dinner that he was a part of their growing family. Albert had proven that blood was in fact not thicker than water (actually, Jess had proven that when he had mentally adopted Reilly the moment he laid eyes on her in the delivery room. Another time he had been there for Rory when he didn't need to be) when he allowed them into his broken little world. He was just as much their son as Nattie was their daughter because family isn't just bound by blood or legal documents. Family was bound by love.

Love. Something that, ironically, Logan had claimed to feel for her, but then had dropped her like a hot potato when she was pregnant with his child. Rory had been keeping slight tabs on her daughter's father through the years. Not like Reilly wanted to know him. When she was nine, the show had been on its fifth season. The season based off the time in Rory's life when she had made a fool of herself with Logan Huntzberger. The minute they had hired the actor to play Logan (or Andrew as a play on Andrew Carnegie who was the first rich person to come to Rory's mind when she wrote the book), Reilly had begun throwing a fit. Turned out, she could remember that fateful day at the aquarium with her birth father, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. But, Rory kept tabs on him nonetheless. After all, once upon a time she had loved the man (but now she wasn't so sure. She was completely, madly in love with her husband and couldn't even remember loving anyone like she loved him), and he was her daughter's father. Looked like he hadn't been doing too well since he was last seen by the Marianos fourteen years previous. Odette had caught him cheating, and there was a big scandal involving illegitimate children (cough, cough) and money and it was just a mess. Needless to say, Rory didn't feel sorry for him.

Finally, the fifty-year-old woman found something to watch. A rerun of _Gilmore Girls_ from the third season. She had always liked this season. It reminded her of the good times she and Jess had shared before dropping out of their various schools, before moving on, before having kids, before all of it had gone to hell in a handbasket. Although, she definitely shared better moments with him now than thirty-three years ago. But, watching this season (specifically this episode "Swan Song") brought a fuzzy feeling to the pit of her stomach. She had loved, especially, when writing this episode (and chapter in the book) Jess had finally confessed on how he had suffered that black eye. She still mocked him mercilessly.

Rory could feel his presence; even though, she hadn't heard him walk down the stairs or make a cup of coffee. She just knew he was there because she could feel the way he gazed at her. Even after they had been married for fourteen years (much longer than others around them lasted with this ever-growing divorce rate) he still looked at her like he did the first time he wrote in the margins of her book. It was that look of pure love and 'how did I ever get this lucky.' She would know because she sent that same message with her own looks.

"They're fine," he told her as he passed over a cup of coffee. The mug was cheesy and read, 'shh. I'm reading.' His read, 'Sometimes I wish I was an octopus so I could slap 8 people at once.' They were the same ones they used every day, but thinking about how adorable the mugs were didn't do anything to ease Rory's mind. "Reilly and Albert are safe, responsible kids. Now, Nattie… I wouldn't trust Nattie in this weather. But that's mostly because she's too much like me, and I can totally see her crashing a car; even if it hadn't snowed." Jess tried to make her laugh, and he did get a smile, but not one big enough to now she was finally at peace.

"No, they're not. I can see the headlines now: 'Brother and sister found in ditch, people wonder what parents were thinking letting their kids out in this weather.'" She mumbled into her cup. That one did make Jess laugh, and got Rory laughing as well. It was so ridiculous that she could actually smile about it.

"Well, I'm just glad you're not watching 'Teach Me Tonight,' cause that one wouldn't do anything to calm your car-crashing worried nerves." He tipped his mug towards the TV that displayed the actors who were supposed to be them making-out in front of Luke's. She nodded absentmindedly; him bringing up their junior year joyride was the last thing she needed to hear about calming her nerves. Reilly was a junior, and she was driving. Albert was a senior (a bit older than the other kids; his birthday was a June one like Reilly's, but Reilly was young for her grade), and he was driving, but he had been driving for two years now while Reilly had only had her license and her car (AKA Rory's old car that had too many miles on it for her to be driving around as much as she did for her job, but was just right for Reilly's little errands around the city) for only six.

Another long draught from her cup, but even the coffee didn't have its usually paranormal healing powers. All possibilities of peace over taking her body were thrown out the window when a loud crash could be heard upstairs. It was only Nattie, and Rory didn't fear as much for her younger daughter than her elder, but it didn't exactly calm her either. Nattie came stumbling down the stairs, her brown eyes so much like her father's now wide awake after her near run in with death (an exaggeration worthy of her Grandma Lorelai). The twelve-year-old was up at an early hour for most kids, but her sleeping in was anything past seven o'clock.

"I don't want to know," Rory muttered when their youngest slipped into the nearly nonexistent space between her parents. She then stole Jess's cup of coffee, to which he didn't protest (Nattie and Reilly had him securely wrapped around their teenage fingers). Jess's arm easily slung around both his wife's and daughter's shoulders, and they were able to comfortably watch the show and reminisce about the time spent on set until Albert and Reilly got home.

"Dad! I totaled the car!" Albert had jokingly yelled into the house upon their return. Rory had flown up from the couch to her son with record speed, and Jess was not far behind her with a look that could have scared away the grim reaper. Rory hung onto him like he was a floaty, her hands roaming and searching for any sign of injury. Jess's jaw was clenched, and he was ready to begin yelling at any moment. "Relax, I didn't total the car. Rei did." Rory's face crumpled up as her nightmare about her baby girl lying in a ditch came true.

"Albie, you're such a jerk!" Reilly came stomping into the house angrily. Her clothes were dripping wet from the snow, and Uggs would need a serious cleaning from the mud stains. Her brother only laughed, her mother began touching everywhere she thought a bruise might be, and her father resisted the urge to slap the back of Albert's head. "He stole the scraper; and when I tried to reach for it, I fell into the biggest puddle ever!" She lamented, pulling at the coffee pot to get her fix.

Their parents looked towards Albert. "Hey, there's no rule about having a little fun before eleven A.M." He stated plainly, holding up his hands in surrender before stealing Reilly's coffee cup. The glare she sent him was so menacing he slowly lowered the mug to the table and backed away towards the stairs. He wasn't fast enough, and Reilly hurled herself at him. Albert, who was now six foot two and much bigger than Reilly, easily caught her, making it impossible for her to do any real damage.

Reilly grumbled about going to change, and Albert took his place beside Nattie on the couch. _Gilmore Girls_ was still playing as it was a marathon weekend, and Albert liked reliving their time on set. Above, Reilly's hot shower could be heard as she sang loudly. At least she was good, or else the whole singing in the shower thing would have sent the rest of the family over the edge years ago (Jess thanked the Lord every day that when Reilly began to sing, she hadn't inherited Rory's tone deafness).

Soon, after cooling down, Jess and Rory fell onto the couch with their kids. Rory was closest to Albert, and she placed a sweet loving kiss on his forehead. It was on this very couch that he had taken comfort in her twelve years ago, and she was so glad he had. Nattie didn't even notice her father pulling her in for a tight hug because she was so engrossed with the episodes she had been too young to remember.

A few minutes later (more like another episode), Reilly finally reappeared on the ground level. She flopped down, laying across her entire family. Albert and Nattie threw her to the floor. She took one look at the TV and then another one at her family.

"Hey, can I change it? Not that I don't love this show, but… I kinda wanted to watch _Pocahontas_." Reilly smiled meekly at them. Each and every one of the Marianos gave a collective groan. Albert and Nattie hated _Pocahontas_ , almost as much as Jess and Rory hated _Tangled_.

 _Listen with your heart you will understand._


End file.
